MineCraft:Bond:
by GreenMango
Summary: :With this new guy named Steve on their own world, the two will have to find a way to protect him from them due to everyone else who ever came on the island secretly disappeared and they always blamed themselves.: - Please review if you would like me to finish! The story doesn't sound to good by it's description, but it is actually pretty interesting. So please view and review!


Thaddeus had his feet in the water and swished them back and forth. A purple air substance surrounded floating his body. He normally would be collecting at a normal night like this, but he was depressed and unpleased. The name Steve kept on spinning around his head. Whenever someone would come to this island, they would always disappear. They would disappear before him and Anton even got to know them.

Anton when always blame himself when this happens. He would always run off sobbing and cussing at himself. Thaddeus always tried to comfort him but he would always back off as if he felt a nudge to not.

But this Steve person... He was different. He was a brave type. But this time, Anton kept himself away from him. Anton didn't want to scare him off to were they would glitch out of the world. Thaddeus hid with Anton. He didn't want his friend to go off alone anytime soon. So he thought that the best way to keep him calm was to comfort him and make him feel comfortable.

Anton was sleeping fastly on the dirt ground. Thaddeus stood before him smiling at how good he was taking care of his friend. He just wished that he could help the other friends on the island.

"Uh, yes?" Steve spoke angrily to the speaker of his phone. It was his mom calling to check on how he was doing in this new world. Steve didn't feel like talking to anyone due to the stress of making his house. He hanged up on his mom with out a warning.

"Ugh. Women." Steve spoke to himself as he continued to put blocks one by one. Little did he know that two pair of perching purple eyes were watching his every move. It was Thaddeus watching to make sure that he didn't come any close to their cave that was completely hidden under dirt and stone.

"Wow," Thaddeus said his thoughts aloud. "He really is trying to build that house before a certain date, huh?" Since Thaddeus and Anton were the only ones left of their two kinds, Steve couldn't possibly know about an Enderman and a Creeper. They were all reported extinct. But little did they know, Thaddeus and Anton were just hiding. So that means that their kind isn't extinct. But just only one left.

Steve was most likely making his house to get away from the Spiders, the Zombies and those weird squid things. Also from wolves, lava blocks and the green jello stuff. Thaddeus never actually knew what they were called or what they were, but all he knew is that they were pretty weird looking. And squishing looking...

Steve grunted as he noticed that he only needed one block to finish but didn't have that one left. Steve sighed and wondered off into the sunset to look for more blocks of his certain kind that he needed.

Thaddeus quickly ran towards Steve's house. He started to break of some of the blocks with a devilish grin on his face. But the devilish grin was for a good cause, not a bad one. He was trying to protect Anton from freaking out. He felt sorry as he started to lift his left leg and kicked the blocks with all his might. But then he quickly lowered his feet to the sound of walking feet.

His face had a frown because he didn't want to see his reaction. Thaddeus ran back to a tiny hole that lead to his and Anton's secret cave. When he made it in, he covered up the hole with dirt. He looked and saw Anton still sound asleep and the dim-bright light of the lit torches scattered throughout the cave.

Anton heard Thaddeus walk towards his rock-bed. Anton preferred to sleep on the ground with just a pillow. Anton's eyes started to slowly open to the sound of his buddies lightly light foot noises. He then slowly whispered to Thaddeus. Since he wasn't fully awake, he was worn-out from being so exhausted. "Thaddeus...? Did you visit him?" Anton whispered slowly to him. Thaddeus's eyes widen to the surprise of him knowing such. But Thaddeus didn't let his thoughts ask questions, so he just nodded. Yes.

Steve gripped his hair with anger to the unpleasant sight of his abolished house. He screamed and threw his axe down onto the ground where it chopped down some of the weak grass.

His first thought was that the spiders were toying with him. He almost screamed again, but he held it in before his emotions could take their pull with the airs force. He slowly shifted his hands to the sides of his thighs. He then lay down on the grass and gravel, then slowly closed his eyes.

Anton laughed as him and Thaddeus drank nice creamy Oj. They were talking about what live would be like with an island all to themselves. They wondered and discussed the things that they would probably do. "We could probably make our own houses." Thaddeus suggested. "I mean, I am an Enderman, after all. And I am very skilled with building." "Or maybe it's just you like to carry around blocks to show off even though you aren't really doing anything! Just standing there and holding a block!" Anton chuckled with his cheeks blushing a bit. "H-hey! That's not true!" Thaddeus blushed and calmly yelled straight into Anton's face. Anton closed his eyes and laughed with delight. Thaddeus wanted to show him how he actually felt, but he didn't feel like doing it. Just not now. It was to early to go that far.

Steve listened to the noises around him as his mind teased him about his fail. He told himself that he should just live in a dirty old cave, but he knew that would just be pathetic. So instead he just laid there thinking over his life. He thought this would be the end. But he decided not to give up, so he stood up and picked up all of the blocks that fell and were still fresh and started to combine them together. He was building again. And this time, he was more confident than ever.


End file.
